Chapter 3
Awakening is the third chapter of the manga and the final part of Volume 1. Characters * Kouki Atsumi * Mika Hanazono * Yamada * Taku Kamishiro Synopsis In their car, Kouki Atsumi tells Yamada to inject Mika Hanazono with another dose of chloroform, telling him that holding a handkerchief with chloroform to someone's face till they pass out only works in movies. He asks if Yamada has bought him a raincoat, as things will get bloody later on. Taku Kamishiro gets run over by a car whilst pursuing Atsumi and Yamada, but to his confusion, he has suffered no injuries. He runs off and continues his pursuit. The driver reports this to the police, baffling them. In a warehouse, Atsumi and Yamada put on raincoats and lay the unconscious Hanazono on a chair. Yamada disagrees with Atsumi's method of killing Hanazono by stabbing her vitals with a knife. He proposes that they saw off her limbs one by one, have her beg for mercy, cry out in pain, wet herself, go into spasms and finally pass out. The two argue about their methods and are interrupted by the ringing of Atsumi's phone. Atsumi sees that it is Kamishiro calling and picks up the phone. Kamishiro recites what Atsumi once taught him; one must first overcome the darkness in their heart in order to subdue evil. While the conversation is going on, Kamishiro enters the warehouse, expressing disbelief that the teacher he owed so much was a criminal. Kamishiro asks Atsumi and Yamada why they are abducting Hanazono and tries talking them out of it. He glances at Hanazono and dashes towards her to kill her. Atsumi restrains him, calms him down and tells him that he has been infected by Bloodlust, a disease that changes one's behaviors, causes physical transformations and drives them to commit dreadful atrocities. Atsumi tells Kamishiro that he is a part of them now, welcoming him. He reveals that he fell for Hanazono, who had a 'nice scent' when the two crossed paths once. Atsumi proceeds to put his head under Hanazono's shirt, driving his face against her breasts while Yamada laughs at him. Atsumi takes his responsibility as a teacher to educate Yamada and Kamishiro on how to butcher someone. He and Yamada prepare to kill Hanazono. Suddenly, Yamada betrays Atsumi and stabs him from behind in the lower abdomen. Yamada proceeds to stab him repeatedly while yelling about Atsumi having all the best parts of killing Hanazono to himself and that there will be less for himself to enjoy. Kamishiro tries to stop him and gets punched in the face numerous times. Yamada rips off Hanazono's shirt and tells Kamishiro that the latter's sexual desires have been consumed by his Bloodlust, making no difference between the two. Kamishiro realizes that he is a monster and a lost cause as he is still tempted to kill Hanazono. However, he defends her from Yamada, wanting her to live. Angered, Yamada rushes to kill them both. Kamishiro gains enhanced vision, enabling him to see Yamada's muscles and bones and predict his every move. Kamishiro remembers the lesson on mastering observation potential by the biology teacher; one who does so can process external information without restrictions and excel in every field, becoming a superhuman. Kamishiro dislocates Yamada's arm and knees him in the face, breaking his teeth. In extreme pain, Yamada is shocked at Kamishiro's appearance, who has blood flowing down his eyes. Yamada surrenders and proposes that they kill Hanazono together. He is interrupted by Atsumi, who is still alive, and is repeatedly bludgeoned by him with a metal pipe. When he's done, Atsumi asks if Kamishiro is going to betray him, wishing not to kill a good, sensible boy like him. Kamishiro charges at Atsumi but takes a blow in the side of his head. In a flashback back when they were kids, Hanazono drives away bullies from Kamishiro. To repay her, Kamishiro decides to become strong enough to protect her. Kamishiro regains consciousness and checks up on Hanazono. He sees a gruesome, mutilated corpse with the skeleton completely exposed on the chair where Hanazono was. Horrified, Kamishiro's screams of anguish echo into the night.